


A Normin's Place

by Scarfinator



Series: Scarfy stop typing [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfinator/pseuds/Scarfinator
Summary: "All color drained from Bienfu’s face, and the room went cold. He knew exactly what Artorius was suggesting. It was a horrible proposal at any level, one which would bring shame to him for centuries to come should other normin catch wind of it.Still… it had been so long since Bienfu had been looked at with such love and passion. What could go wrong?"In which Bienfu and Artorius abandon all shame.





	A Normin's Place

It isn’t unusual for malakhim to fornicate.

The consensual exchange of bodily fluids has been for time immemorial a sacred practice amongst them. Strengthening emotional and physical bonds alike served as means of sharing and bolstering one’s magical abilities. The blessings provided by sex were strong enough to be passed along to human vessels too, should they be willing to participate.

In other words, if malakhim fuck long and hard enough, the blessings of normin can be rendered obsolete.

For that reason, sexual conduct amongst other malakhim is a sour subject with the normin. As the normin would say, it is a crude replacement for a much cleaner and easier way of bolstering magic. “Just use us normin!” many complain. “It’s much less exhausting and far less shameful!”

But most would simply turn deaf ears upon the normin and continue the deed. After all, there is nothing malevolent about simply having sex.

Bienfu was an unusual normin. As much as he hated being replaced, as much as he despised being looked down upon, as much as he longed to be useful to the world…he was a man of passion and romance deep down. He could not help but be curious about the more intimate aspects of magical practice.

No matter how many decades passed, however, he had been unable to abandon his pride. His open curiosity about sex had gained him ridicule in his youth, so as an adult he had sworn to forever remain celibate. It was a fragile oath, one that was easily tested every day by every beautiful woman that crossed his path (and there were many employed by the Abbey!) But it was an oath nonetheless.

Tonight, that oath was to be broken.

Artorius Collbrande. Ever since his rise to power a year ago, he had been a subject of practically every conversation that came to pass. Whether it be as to how he could fight so gallantly with only one arm, or what sort of manly musk he must use to radiate such a mature smell, or, yes. Even how much girth that mysterious cock of his must possess. 

Despite all the hubbub, Bienfu had never thought of Artorius as a potential lover. But tonight, that was to change.

Just earlier that day, Bienfu had found himself in a pinch. Tottering after the ever-relished Teresa Linares, he had found himself lost from his original destination. Soon enough, he had lost sight of Teresa as well. Unsure of where to go or what to do, Bienfu felt that all hope was lost.

Until a single boot came crashing down on his head.

Bienfu shrieked as loud as a normin could. How could he not? His head had been nearly flattened by an unknown assailant! Once the boot lifted, Bienfu strained out one more scream as the inner contents of his hat throbbed.

Whipping his head upward to the owner of the boot, Bienfu began to demand answers.

“Bieeen!! My poor head! Watch where you’re stepping, you fie—” Realizing that the assailant was Artorius stopped Bienfu short.

“O-oh!! My apologies, Lord Artorius!! Please step on me all you want if it helps the abbey!”

There was no response. There never had been the very few times Bienfu had been able to speak to Artorius. But the wide eyed, almost shocked stare emanating from the Shepherd indicated that something had stirred inside of him.

“Celica…” A simple, almost inaudible murmur left his mouth.

“W-what??”

Artorius’ gaze relaxed. “It’s nothing of your concern, and you have no reason to apologize. That said…”

“That said??”

Artorius took pause, and a deep, hot blush began to spread through his face. “Perhaps I shall make use of your offer.”

————

“Bienfu, I would like to take you on as one of my personal malakhim.”

“BIEEEEEEEEENNN?!?!”

It was not as though he hadn’t completely anticipated the offer. Artorius had seem oddly taken with Bienfu ever since he heard him scream. However, it was still quite an overwhelming request to process.

“Lord Artorius, is this ok?! You have Seres, don’t you?”

Artorius only had one other malak serving him – the ever mysterious Seres. No malak alive seemed to know who she was or where she came from, but even humans knew of her radiant beauty and how she served Artorius unquestioningly.

“Seres is away on business at the moment. And I suppose it’s about time I take on a new malak regardless.”

The following silence was long and tense. Why would he only now take upon a new malak, Bienfu wondered? Artorius had to have some kind of ulterior motive, for him to take notice of such an insignificant normin. At least, that’s what Bienfu thought.

Finally, Artorius spoke. “I’ll be quick and frank, Bienfu. From the first time I laid eyes on you today, from the moment I heard your shrieks when I stepped on your head… I knew you were the best fit for my next malak.”

“Bien?”

Artorius’ working shoulder began to tense. “Bienfu. I’m… sure you are aware of how some malakhim like to bolster their powers?”

“Of course!” Bienfu said with a puff of his chest. “Normin are especially adept at—”

“I. Meant the other way.”

All color drained from Bienfu’s face, and the room went cold. He knew exactly what Artorius was suggesting. It was a horrible proposal at any level, one which would bring shame to him for centuries to come should other normin catch wind of it.

Still… it had been so long since Bienfu had been looked at with such love and passion. What could go wrong?

“Oh, so that’s what you’d like? Then allow me!” With the conviction of an experienced love maker, Bienfu ripped off his hat.

A silence that seemed to last a lifetime followed. Both men had plenty of reason to keep to themselves after this exchange. Bienfu had his shame and shattered pride to deal with after an initial bold declaration. Artorius himself had to deal with the creeping realization that he had come to a normin for sexual favors.

A creeping realization only bolstered by the member now hanging from Bienfu’s head.

“I see… so you’re one of those normin.”

“NO, BAD!!! Don’t stare, it’s embarrassing!!”

“We won’t get anywhere if you won’t let me look at you. Or, do you not want to do this?”

“It’s fine! I just… don’t usually let people look at my head cock…”

“That’s good,” Artorius sighed deeply and heavily, then continued. “Fornication between malak and vessel does little good if it isn’t consensual.”

“But of course! It’s one of the most well known rules of sex: stay safe, stay—BIEEEEN??!

When had Artorius undressed? How had he done so with only one arm to use? Whatever had transpired, there he was. Artorius was completely naked, and standing in front of Bienfu.

The Abbey girls Bienfu chased after had only dreamed of this opportunity. And to think that Bienfu was once satisfied merely with the girls themselves… Perish the thought! The true treasure, the true pulsating, gigantic, heaving treasure… it lay right in front of him.

As Bienfu stood mesmerized, Artorius moved towards the dresser. Bienfu paid no thought to what he was doing, only concerned with the rhythmic movements of his cock as he walked to the drawers.

“Would you like it rough or gentle?” Artorius broke the silence with this simple question.

“Bieeen!! W-whatever you please, Lord Artorius!”

“What I please…” Artorius commanded. “…is for you to simply call me ‘Artorius’.”

“Artorius…”

The Shepherd paused, once again taken back. The voice seemed to resonate with him the most out of anything else Bienfu did. Bienfu realized this, but could not quite process why.

“…Bienfu. I’ll have to ask you one thing before we begin: are you ok with me using… this?” Artorius’ entire posture changed as soon as the words left his mouth. It was at this point that Bienfu realized Artorius had gone to the dresser to get a belt.

So that’s what he was into.

————

“That didn’t take you long,” Artorius said, setting the belt down.

Bienfu had always known himself as a glutton for punishment despite his pride. Even though the Abbey always had a tighter hold on him than he would have liked, he had fond memories of his time with Magilou, Grimoirh… even Melchior.

But that was not only platonic, but also in the past. Right now… the sea of pleasure known as Artorius was dominating every facet of Bienfu’s thoughts.

The pain of each strike had been nigh unbearable, but also completely irresistible. As the bruises and slashes pulsated and stung, Bienfu could only think of how much effort had been put into every moment the belt had made contact with him.

Just as Bienfu was beginning to regain sanity, he felt something drip into his eye. It appeared to be… cum?

So that’s what Artorius had meant.

“BIEEEN!!” Bienfu had once more gained realization that there is a penis perched atop his head. He once more had reason to be shamed.

But still… still, even through every scream of shame Bienfu uttered, Artorius stuck by. Even now, Bienfu felt himself be lifted into his arm.

“We will have to clean you if we wish to continue.”

Schlurp. Smorch. Schmack.

As Artorius licked away the cum surrounding his head cock, Bienfu had an epiphany. If Artorius had done this much for him, why should he sit around and bottom the whole time? The pain was wonderful enough, but actually returning the favor and offering him some pleasure of his own… that would be true bliss.

Bienfu let forth a burst of magical energy that shook the room. With a gasp, Artorius found himself thrust into the bed.

“This is where things get real!” Bienfu declared.

However, how was Bienfu to proceed? He had never had sex before, much less been the one topping. Another eon of silence passed as he contemplated his options.

“…I’m sorry?” Artorius finally said.

“BIEEENN!!! I’m still new to this, give me some time! Just… turn over or something!”

And so Artorius did. Exposing his anus – the dirtiest part of him – to the world, and Bienfu first and foremost.

Now things were heating up. They say that going in raw is one of the most painful acts of sex you can commit, but some like it that way. Perhaps Artorius is one of those people, Bienfu thought.  
As Bienfu prepared his head cock for the ultimate act of sexual dominance, a voice murmured outside the door.

“Artorius, if I may,” an elderly man’s voice boomed.

Bienfu paid it no mind, and thrust his member straight into Artorius’ ass.

The door opened. Bienfu still paid it no mind. “You like this, Arty?!”

Artorius tilted his head. “Arty…?”

“It’s a pet name! That’s part of domming, isn’t it?”

“…I suppose it can be.”

“Artorius Collbrande, WHAT are you doing with that normin?!”

It was only then that either of them realized Melchior Mayvin had entered the room.

————

“Artorius, this is no way for the world’s savior to act,” Melchior boomed. “Have you lost your mind?”

“I do apologize, Melchior, I was simply… taken with the normin for reasons I cannot quite comprehend.”

BIenfu felt his heart drop. “Was”? Had the Shepherd’s attention only been fleeting? No, it couldn’t be. Bienfu had to do something! His one and only love was flying away as he spoke!

“How dare you, Melchior?! Artorius’ love for me is strong and true! You would never understand anything about our bond!”

The room froze. Not a soul, least of all Bienfu himself, had expected the outburst.

“…To begin with, this is the first time Artorius has spoken with you at length” Melchior said. “And after listening to your scream, I do have a theory behind his affection. Look behind you.”

A woman, bound and gagged, had manifested behind Bienfu. Her muffled screams of pleasure as a shadowed Artorius licked her much as he had licked Bienfu told all there had needed to be said.  
It was merely Melchior’s illusion magic, of course, but the grotesque imagery drove the point home.

“Artorius… is that true?! Did you only use me because I sounded like someone you really love?”

“…I’m sorry, Bienfu. I… used to have a wife before I came to the Abbey, and. I suppose you do sound something alike in a way.”

“Unbelievable, Artorius! I’m not going to abide by the contract any more if that’s how you’re going to be!”

Artorius stared Bienfu down. “I don’t believe we ever got around to making the contract."

“…Bien?”

————

And so, Bienfu once more realized why he had taken the oath to never fornicate upon himself. There truly was no winning in the game of love as a normin; it either earned you ridicule from others, betrayal from your loved one, or both.

However, as Bienfu had learned today, that was perfectly fine. He was a masochist through and thorough; he was content simply being under the boots of others, leaving the sexual escapades to his dreams and personal fantasies.

He would find other ways to help other people. It was not a normin’s place to fornicate, after all.


End file.
